


You let me go

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beards (Relationships), Eventual Larry, Extreme angst, F/M, M/M, Niall is Niall, Trigger warning for suicide, bigbrother!Liam, broken!harry, closeted!harry, quiet!zayne, who knows what the fuck is going on here!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned by Louis, Harry is struggling just to get by. Add to that the increasing number of gay rumours about him, the pressure from management and the disappointment from the other boys, yet all Harry can focus on is losing the love of his life. Will he be able to hide his feelings forever or will he finally snap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One, two, three

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction based on my ideas of the boy's personalities. Please keep fan works in fan spaaace.  
> This chapter has some MAJOR trigger warnings for suicidal thoughts, discussion and content, so heads up.  
> Song recs:  
> Incomplete Lullaby - Lisa Mitchell (whole chapter)  
> San Francisco - Lisa Mitchell (on the roof)  
> Adam's song - Blink 182 (Louis' announcement)  
> Keep Breathing - Ingrid Michaelson (end of chapter)  
> Have a song recommendation for this chapter? Please let me know here or or at nfuckmehoran.tumblr.com/ask

"So Louis," asked Harry, adjusting his tie in the mirror "what is the big surprise you're revealing to us all at the party tonight?"

"Good question Harry," chipped in Liam, "It's pretty impressive that you've managed to keep it a secret this long without us catching on." Louis just smiled enigmatically at them before turning back to the mirror, smoothing his hair into its usual style.

"Come on Lou, tell us," whined Harry, pouting and flashing his best puppy-dog eyes towards Louis, knowing he was never able to resist them. However, Harry was unable to hold the expression when faced with Louis' blush, a smile spreading across his face in response to seeing his ears turn crimson.

 

"Does it have something to do with Eleanor being here?" asked Zane, and Harry felt the familiar pit of dread settle in his stomach as her name dropped between him and Liam like a stone.

"Eleanor's here?" he asked, a little too casually, trying to be nonchalant as he stepped back from Louis, not realising until then how close they were standing.

"Uh, yeah," said Louis, clearing his throat, but before Harry could further analyse his flustered appearance the location appearance manager - Mary-Anne - stuck her head into the room.

 

"It's go time boys, lets do this thing," she told them, herding them out of the repurposed office room they were staying in and towards the function room/ballroom where the party was set up. It was already underway and Eleanor greeted them at the door. Harry peeled off from the rest of the band to avoid having to watch El and Lou’s nauseating display of PDA. After making a perfunctory round of the party he found a drink to nurse and set up in a corner where he had a good view of the stage but was not obvious to the rest of the room. At the moment the stage was empty but soon Louis would be up their making his mysterious "announcement". The sudden of appearance of Eleanor had emphasised the bad feeling that Harry had about the whole affair. He had hoped Eleanor was just a place-keeper until their contract with Modest was up but they had become increasingly more serious and Louis increasingly more withdrawn from him the last couple of months.

 

Harry frowned into his drink. He was confused and sad and felt a little like he had been left out to dry and the usual person who he would talk about this to - Louis - seemed unapproachable about the whole thing. When they first signed the contract with Modest it had seemed they had an unwritten agreement that they would just wait the whole thing out and then be together again like in the X factor days but Harry was becoming increasingly distrustful of his own memories about the whole thing. He had even been turning to browsing tumblr larry masterposts to assure himself that he had not, in fact, imagined the whole affair.

 

Harry had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he had not noticed that the music had stopped and Louis had got up on the stage - with Eleanor. Harry, surprised, turned to look at Louis' face, searching for an explanation, and Louis was looking straight at him, for once. Their eyes met just for one millisecond but for the first time in what felt like months Louis' mask fell and Harry could see right through him like he used to. And what he saw was not good. Harry felt the floor drop away from him and his vision tunnel to Louis' face - now determinedly avoiding looking anywhere near Harry - as the words "proud to announce my engagement," filtered through the high pitched whine that was the only sound that Harry could now hear.

 

A strangled sound escaped his throat when a strong hand grasped his shoulder, shocking him out of his frozen state, though it was thankfully covered by the sounds of the cheers from the joyful crowd. Harry turned to see Zayne looking at him, his mouth moving as if speaking but all Harry could hear was the ringing in his ears. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of here now. He slipped out of the door only to be surrounded by the waiting paparazzi - who let them inside of the hotel anyway? Harry was on autopilot, he hunched his shoulders, bowed his head and pushed his way through the crowd as he had done a hundred times before, heading for the elevator. Thankfully one of his bodyguards prevented any of the paps from following him inside and he propped himself up against the wall with one hand while the doors slid closed far too slowly behind him.

 

He managed to hit the uppermost button before his legs gave out, collapsing on the floor of the elevator gasping for air like a fish flopping on the deck of a private yacht. Engaged. Louis was Engaged. Louis was Engaged to Eleanor. Louis was Engaged to Not Harry. Louis did not want Harry. Of course Louis did not want Harry. He probably never wanted Harry. How could anyone ever want Harry? Still gasping Harry glanced up, surprised to see the doors sliding open in front of him. The high pitched keening blocking out the ding that must have signalled his arrival to the rooftop.

 

Pulling himself to shaky legs he stumbled onto the concrete surface - now this was more like it. Dirty and abandoned, a far better fit for Harry than the ballroom downstairs where Louis and the future Mrs. Tomlinson fitted in so well. Briefly distracted Harry wondered if she would change her name. He remembered him and Louis deciding that Lou would change his name to Styles if they ever got married. But that was a long time ago. Now Louis was Engaged. To Eleanor. Harry climbed up and sat himself on the railing, his legs dangling over one hundred stories of air. He pulled out his phone to send a goodbye text - which he was halfway through typing before he realised he was going to send it to Louis - the person in the world who probably cared least if Harry threw himself off the roof right now. Harry's hand slackened, and he watched his phone silently slip from his grip and tumble into the abyss below.

 

Harry closed his eyes, a cool breeze ruffling his perfect curls and crumpled suit. "One…" he breathed silently, "Two…"

 

"Hello...?"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had not been a good day. It had begun with Allie having to follow a retching patient around the clinic cleaning up after them every time their vomit missed the provided bucket. Then she had not managed to get any lunch because the area around the building had been surrounded by press and fans of One Direction, the boy band that was apparently staying in the same building that she worked. Thirdly, an extremely ill patient had come in for the last appointment of the day and gone critical on them so she was only just locking up now at 10pm because it had taken them four hours to stabilise him. Finally her desk had been moved to beside the window so she had spent all day staring down at the fall from her floor - whoever had thought that having a doctor's office on the penthouse level had been incorrect in their assumption.

 

She sighed as she locked the door behind her and headed for the elevator, only to notice the lights on the wall above it lit up on R for roof, the floor just above her. She shifted from foot to foot while waiting for the elevator to come. _Technically_ it wasn't her responsibility - it was building security's. But being on the roof at 10pm was not a good sign and if somebody had -  well. She should still go up and check just in case, otherwise she knew it would be even more difficult to sleep tonight. She pressed the uppermost button and waited the few seconds for the elevator to slide up one floor.

 

As soon as the door slid open she was glad that she had decided to come up - there was a hunched figure sitting on the railing that protected the roof from the hundred-plus story fall.

"Hello…?" she called out hesitantly. The figure turned at the sound of her voice - and she immediately recognised it as the one and only Harry Styles with an expression of almost comical surprise on his face, though Allie felt about as far from laughing as possible at the moment.

"I can hear you," he told her, radiating bewilderment.

"Yes, you can," Allie echoed back, slowly edging towards him as if she was approaching a wounded animal "is that unusual?"

"I dunno," he said, turning back towards the skyline, "there was this like hmmmmmm" he told her, humming a high pitched note and gesturing with a hand, causing Allie's heart to hammer when he slipped a little when he released his hold on the railing to make the gesture.

 

"What are you doing up there?" she asked, almost close enough to grab him if she needed to.

"I…. uh… bad day, I suppose," he replied, shoulders hunching again.

"Why don't you come down from there and talk to me about it?" she asked. When he turned with an expression of distrust on his face she hastily added "you can get back up there afterward, I just think it might be comfier to talk down here," as she plonked herself on the concrete and tried to hide a wince when its cold, hard surface hit her behind. Harry almost smiled at that, and slipped off the railing back onto to roof to sit beside her, their backs resting against the railings.

 

"My best friend is getting married," he told her bluntly, staring at his hands, before realising they were shaking.

"Best friend?" she held up her hands next to his, showing him her matching tremor. He grasped her hand in his, which didn't completely quell the movement for either of them, but did comfort her rapidly beating heart to feel his healthy pulse in his palm.

"Well… boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. I'm not really sure. Its complicated. More complicated than I thought. I'm not even sure I understand to be honest,"

"Explain it to me," Allie was trying to stall him as long as possible, hoping that if she kept him talking long enough the impulse to throw himself off the building would pass.

"Well, we were together on X factor, at least I think we were, we never had like "the talk" or anything, but we were…. we weren't platonic. But when we signed we were told to break it off. I always assumed we would just - wait the contract out - or whatever and then picked up where we left off because things felt the same between us as before but, well, I guess I was wrong,"

 

"So you decided to jump off the roof," she put to him. He turned to her with a shocked expression but she remained deadpanned, leaving him to fill the silence.

"I didn't so much decide to as it just sort of… happened. He threw a big party and then just dumped the news on m- us. There were people everywhere but I couldn't see and all I could hear was this ringing and the word "engaged" echoing over and over agin in my mind and I just sort of ended up here," he petered off and took a shaky breath.

"It's not the worst idea I've ever had, I mean without Louis… I mean without Louis there's no Harry, no point in pretending otherwise really," he tried to be matter-of-fact about his proposition but his voice cracked towards the end of the sentence, and when buried his face in her shoulder Allie could feel dampness soaking through her shirt from his tears.

 

Out of her depth, she ventured "Surely there was a Harry before there was a Louis?" Harry responded with an unimpressed noise in his throat 

"Yeah, like a million years ago." Allie suppressed a small smile, he was so _young_ in that moment, crying into her shoulder like she herself had cried into her mother's when the cute boy had rejected her offer to go to the year ten social together. What kind of dysfunctional support network did he have that he had been able to make it up here without at least ten people surrounding him and begging him not to do it.

 

She knew what card she needed to play. She hated to do it, it felt dishonest and cheap, but if someone's life was at steak surely a little emotional blackmail to keep them alive could be forgiven.

"What would Louis think, if you fell tonight?"

 

Silence.

 

"He wouldn't care, or even notice," Harry admitted in a small voice, spitting the words out as if they were physically painful for him to say.

"Really?" she asked, pulling out her phone and quickly searching the #larry2014 tag on tumblr. Her phone obliged with plenty of photos of the two boys looking at each other as if they were the whole world. Harry didn't even make it though ten photos before he burst into loud, ugly sobs. Allie pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back and murmuring soft "shhhhh, I know, I know"s in response to his sobbed confessions of love and pain. After several long minutes his sobs gradually decreased in severity and he eventually extracted himself from the now-awkward embrace pulling himself to his feet before offering Allie his hand.

 

"So… uh… thanks," he said as he pulled her to her feet. "I'm not going to do anything, tonight at least, I think I'll just head back to my hotel room and get some sleep. But thank you, really."

"Don't worry about it, really," Allie pulled out a pen and grabbed his hand before he could walk away, "just promise me one thing in return," she said as she scribbled something on the back of his hand.

"What?" he asked, his voice still thick from crying

"If you feel like this again, call me before you do anything, okay,"

"Yeah, whatever," he turned to leave, but she grabbed his face and turned it so he was looking into her eyes,

"Okay?" 

 

He held eye contact defiantly for a few more seconds before looking down, defeated.

"Okay," looking at his hand he continued "but what is an allie?"

"I am," she said, turning her back to him and leaning against the railing, looking down over the city and its lights. She heard his foot steps pause behind her before retreating, and the eventual swish of the elevator doors closing behind him.

 

She stood there for a long time, staring out at the horizon, lights blurring together in front of her tired eyes by the time she turned to follow his path away from the dangerous edge and back home.


	2. Like the plague

**Chapter two**

 

Liam shut off the water and pulled himself out of the shower, wincing at the pain in his side. He glanced at the clock as he towelled himself off - 7:14 AM, he still had sixteen minutes to talk to Harry before the scheduled wake up call. Stepping into boxers and tracksuit pants, he scrolled through the open page on his iPhone while he crossed the corridor between his and Harry's rooms.

Harry Styles storms out from fellow **One Direction** band member's engagement announcement  
More behind "Larry Stylinson" than originally though? Heart throb Harry Styles… +show more 

Louis Tomlinson announces engagement to girlfriend Eleanor Calder  
Fans aren't alone in disappointment that this **One Direction** band member is off the market. Harry Styles was photographed... +show more

Harry Styles watching Louis Tomlinson's announcement of his engagement   
Is this how a best friend should respond? +show more

Liam's pressed his lips together into a thin line. This was not good, and he hadn't even gone onto twitter or checked the tumblr Harry Styles tag yet - he didn't think he wanted to know what he would find there. He knocked once on Harry's door before quietly slipping into his room. He was relieved to say Harry's familiar mop of hair sticking out from under the covers.

"Harry," he called quietly, before reaching out and (more gently than usual) stripping the doona down to Harry's ankles in the bands traditional method of awakening one another.

 

"S'matter?" Harry mumbled, wrapping his arms around his head to shield his eyes from the lights Liam was flicking on all over the room.

"You better have a look at this," Liam shoved his phone into Harry's hands before heading to the window and pulling the curtains open.

"Ugghhhh," moaned Harry, skimming the articles on the phone briefly before sitting up on the edge of the bed and cradling his head in his hands, "I don't think I want to,"

"No kidding," Liam replied, now happy that there was enough light in the room that Harry wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, "I just came to warn you Mary-Anne is piiiissed so you better make sure you get your story straight before she wakes up."

"Thank's man,"

 

Liam headed out of the room, but caught the door before it closed behind him. He turned and stuck his head back into the room. Harry hadn't moved, still sitting on the side of his king sized bed, head cradled in his hands.

"You okay?" Liam asked without thinking, the whole Louis and Harry relationship-thing was an open secret within the band but rarely mentioned. Harry didn't move and Liam was worried that he had overstepped his boundaries, but then Harry looked up at him, letting Liam see his swollen eyes.

"Not really," he said, and Liam nodded awkwardly, and turned to leave, almost missing Harry saying "but thanks for asking," as the door swung shut behind him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Niall stumbled into the room, late as usual for morning rundown, rubbing his aching head. He collapsed into his normal seat without looking, only to start when he heard a muffled yelp from beneath him, losing his balance and then falling onto the floor. Bewildered, Niall looked up to see Harry occupying his normal seat, looking almost as bad as Niall felt. Weird, Harry hadn't been drinking that much last night had he? Niall squinted, trying to piece together floating images of last night, but apparently he had ben quiet for too long because Zayn cleared his throat - 

"You gonna sit on the floor the whole time, mate?"

 

Niall pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, slumping down on the couch next to Louis, before suddenly remembering the whole point of the evening before. 

"Looouuuis, congratulations" he drawled, leaning across the couch and embracing him, before turning to share the usual looks Harry gave to any member of the band when they were overly friendly with Louis, only to find Harry resolutely staring at the door. Confused, Niall turned back to Louis who was suddenly extremely interested in his fingers. Totally bewildered, Niall turned to Zayn, who just shrugged, and then Liam, who shook his head slightly as if to say "not here,". Sitting back into the couch, Niall wondered if Harry and Louis had accidentally got drunk and fucked like they did that time in Germany. Luckily, today's security guard walked in, preventing Niall's memories of _that_ particular incidence going any further.

 

"Right, well we had a good sleep in today boys, but the rest of the day is busy," began the security guard. "Lou - you've got your solo interview at 8:45, radio format so don't worry about spending too much time getting yourself TV ready. You other boys though leave plenty of time for the make-up room before your interview at 9:10 - you all look like shit, except you Liam, looking sharp as always,"

But before Niall could begin to feign mock indignation or tease Liam or any of his other normal reactions Mary-Anne stormed into the room, her long hair wild and remnants of last night's makeup clinging to her cheekbones.

 

"What-" she half-shrieked, half whispered, "is THIS?" she threw her iPad at Harry. Leaning over his shoulder Niall recognised Perez Hilton's blog, and pulled out his phone to have a look at the article himself.

 

Oh.

 

OH.

 

Oh.

 

Shit. Liam and Niall had been hoping Harry had finally got over this Louis…thing. He had seemed so much better the last couple of months! But It appeared they had been wrong. Ah dear. Niall looked up, sharing concerned glances with Liam. Zayn was reading the article on his phone, and Harry was staring dejectedly at the iPad that was now sitting on his lap. Next to Niall Louis was glaring at Harry, as desperate for an explanation as Mary-Anne was, apparently.

 

"Well?" Mary-Anne began, after shooing out the security man, "I'm waiting for my explanation - I'm sure you haven't forgotten the conversation we had before coming out here." Niall guessed he had not been a part of that conversation, as he did not recall it but from the look on Harry's face the conversation had been very memorable.

"Let me put this plainly - where did you go last night?"

 

Harry opened his mouth, and Niall had to stop himself from leaning forward. All these weird timezone changes had him watching more daytime soaps than he liked and he felt as he had just been plunged right into the middle of one.

"I was a seeing a girl," Harry mumbled, and even the gravity of the situation didn't stop Niall from snorting. A girl. _Harry_. Riiiiight. From the look on Mary-Anne's face she believed Harry just as much as Niall did, but at the plaintive look on Harry's face she backed off.

"I'm going to be in a lot of shit for letting this happen too, you know," she told him, "are you sure that's the best you've got for me?"

"It's the truth," 

 

Silence fell, Harry under the scrutiny of five pairs of eyes, staring resolutely off into the middle distance refusing to meet any of them. Weirdly, Niall believed him, and the atmosphere had gotten way to serious in the room for him to handle anyway.

"I see you landed her number, nice," he said, pointing at the digits scrawled on the back of Harry's hand. Harry's expression softened a little.

"Couldn't believe myself to be honest, she's way too good for me. But I - uh, lost my phone, can I borrow yours before it rubs off mate?"

"Sure," replied Niall, chucking his phone to Harry, who caught it and headed out of the door, already typing on the phone.

 

"Now hold on a minute," Louis called after him, but the door clicked shut, blocking off his voice.

"Seriously?" Lou appealed, looking at Mary-Anne, "I announce my engagement and all anyone's reading about the next day is Harry's little hissy-fit and you're just going to let him walk out?"

"Yes," said Mary-Anne, back to her cool self, "Last I checked I was in charge of this operation while on the road. Now get packed boys - interviews cancelled this morning so after Liam's last appointment with the Nephrologist we are on a plane back to the UK."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet, dialling the number one more time before heading to the plane. He had distracted Niall who had come to fetch him with a shiny new phone, him not wanting his old one back after Harry had been "calling his mistress" on it. However, this time, instead of going to the message bank the phone was picked up after two rings.

 

"Allie?"

"Yes - is it you I have thirty-seven missed calls from Harry?"

"Uhhh… you weren't picking up."

"I was at work! You are familiar with the concept right?"

"I'm just not used to people not picking up when I call!"

"No kidding - it appears you found the whole concept of a leaving a message fascinating in a way I cannot fathom if the angry full message bank texts I've been getting from the phone company is any indication."

"Yeah, it's probably best if you don't listen to those," this elicited a laugh from Allie

"Yeah, no," she said in the strange way he had heard Australians talk while they had been there.

"I'm still not sure what that means," he informed her, only to be granted another bought of laughter.

"Everything alright Harry?" she asked, when it finally subsided.

"Not really - I'm in shit with the management,"

"We expected that - how'r the boys taking it?"

 

Harry glanced up at Niall sitting a few meters away, apparently completely distracted by the new angry birds thanksgiving levels he had just downloaded onto his new phone. Still - he lowered his voice before responding.

"Niall's pretty much oblivious as usual, but he helped me out of a rough spot completely by accident this morning. Liam's fine, he woke me up this morning to give me time to get my shit together before Mary-Anne - like our on-tour MM person - got to me. I think Zayn's mad at me though, and Louis…"

"Louis?"

"Louis has been trying to corner me all morning, I've managed to avoid him so far though,"

"Well done, healthy coping mechanisms, congratulations Harry,"

"Shut up," he smiled into the phone "speaking of which, he's heading over here now - we're due to fly back to the UK, so I better get out of here before he catches me - I'll call you when we land,"

"Okay Harry, just be wary of timezones and don't call me at, like, 3 AM, or anything,"

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said. He heard her say something more but he hung up, hurrying over to Niall and pulling him up from his chair and pulling him towards the gate before Louis could catch up to them.

 

"Jesus Niall, you've been so distracted playing with those stupid birds we are now late for our flight, well done," Niall gaped at Harry like a hyperventilating pufferfish.

"But I came to get you! You were the one running late! You distracted me with your cunning gifts!"

"Really? I buy you a several-thousand dollar phone and _I'm_ the bad guy?" Harry laughed, glancing over his shoulder to see if they were still ahead of Louis. They were - he had stopped in the middle of the walkway, mouth partly open, looking right at Harry with a clear expression of hurt on his face. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was blatantly avoiding him or whether it was because Louis didn't like to see him laughing with Niall, their arms over each other's shoulders. Harry didn't really care either. When Harry announces his engagement in front of hundreds of people without even _warning_ Louis, Louis can look hurt. Until then Harry was finding it hard to feel sorry for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to drop by nfuckmehoran.tumblr.com if you have any song suggestions for this chapter, or if you want to get up-to-date info about how this fic is progressing :)


	3. Secret

Received from: HS @ 5:24 AM  
"They want me to wear flower in my button hole tonight"

Received from Allie <3 @ 6:25 PM  
"It's five fucking AM here didn't you listen to me explain the time zone thing to you?"

Received from: HS @ 5:25 AM  
"Of course I did! Let's just focus on what's really important - that they want me to stay in the closet while at the same time dressing me with a flower in my buttonhole"

Received from: Allie @ 6:25 PM  
"Seriously you woke me up at five in the morning to complain about your outfit there is no hiding that you're gay so I don't know why they are even trying"

Received from: HS @ 5:26 AM  
"Shut up hetrosexual guys worry about their outfits too"

Received from: HS @ 5:26 AM  
"Louis, for example"

Received from: Allie @ 6:27 PM  
"Don't think I'm going to fall for that and be all nice to you just because I reminded you of Louis, everything reminds you of Louis"

Received from: HS @ 5:28 AM  
"Sorry. That wasn't fair of me. I'm just upset because Eleanor is coming tonight and I don't want to watch her be all lovey dovey with my one true love, but you just go back to sleep, whatever,"

Received from: Allie @ 6:28 PM  
"Oh ha, ha ha."

Received from: Allie @ 6:28 PM  
"Fine then. What's the best way to fuck with her? How about if your flower from your buttonhole mysteriously ends up in Louis' butthole?"

Received from: HS @ 5:29 AM  
";)"

Received from: Allie @ 6:29 PM  
"Ewww I mean his BUTTONhole. Though butthole would defs make El upset"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleanor walked into the dressing room to see Harry smiling at something on his phone. She briefly smiled too - she hadn't seen Harry smiling like that for a long time - before remembering she was mad.

"Harold" she announced her arrival, stalking into the room on too-high heels. Why the management felt the need to dress her up like a prize chook every time she went out with Louis she would never understand. He looked up from his phone like a little kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What the fuck is going on?"  
"Uhhhh," she could see his mind racing, "I am texting" he smiled at her, as if immensely proud of answering a simple question. 

She glared at him, not bothering to dignify that with an answer.  
"I mean why haven't you talked to Lou since we announced, not even a congratulations, and don't even get me started on that storming out of our party thing," Harry glared, far more angry at her than she though he had a right to be when he was the one casting a huge black cloud over her engagement and she hadn't done anything.  
"Seriously what is your problem with me," she shouted, louder than she meant. She was only meant to come in here and get Harry to promise to congratulate Lou as she could see how much not having his blessing was hurting her fiancé but Harry's cruel behaviour to her had reached a whole new level.

"Really?" asked Harry, "Don't pretend you are innocent here Eleanor," she gaped  
"I am innocent? I don't understand - you don't think I'm good enough for Lou, you introduced us? You hate me but we used to be super close? I think that I'm missing a big part of the picture here because I swear to god you were never this much of an asshole before,"

Harry turned to her, an expression of confusion on his face, before his mouth opened in a silent "oh" He looked at Eleanor, at his phone, back at Eleanor, then his phone again, before getting to his feet and coming towards her."

"I'm sorry. You're right. My behaviour has been unacceptable, I have no right to bring my feelings into your happiness. Congratulations Eleanor, truly. I hope that you and Louis are very happy together, and I hope that you can forgive me for my behaviour recently. I miss you, and being your friend." and then he embraced her. Eleanor was so shocked she almost forgot to hug him back.

"Wait, what? I'm confused. Your feelings? What don't I know?" she asked. He pulled the sides of his mouth back in a tired imitation of a smile.  
"That's probably something you should talk to Louis about, but come on, we are going to be late," he offered the crook of his elbow, and Eleanor linked arms with him as they headed towards the cars.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Received from: HS @ 5:43 AM  
"OMG Lou never told El about me and him. Everything makes sense now - she wasn't being a heartless bitch she was genuinely ignorant. WTF though why wouldn't Lou tell her?"

**Author's Note:**

> So there's chapter one! Hope you guys like it, I should hopefully have the next chapter up in a couple of days - let me know what you think of it so far! Follow my tumblr nfuckmehoran.tumblr.com for more updates on how its progressing.


End file.
